Road of Denial
by asterisque
Summary: SasuSaku OS: She had ditched him for some 'Kawa-kun' again... Well, it looks like Sasuke-kun had some tough competition for Sakura-chan's affection!... "Does Kawa want to play Shuriken target?" Sasuke smirked slyly ...And, he will not lose!


**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine.**

**A/N: Yo! Ehh… this is pretty much stupidly long pointless drabble…**

**I was too obsessed with the fact that I wanted to post **_**something**_** on '**_**FEB 29th**_**.' (well, it's a once in four year chance ya know!) And looking through my old old old one-shot ideas… this is all I could come up with…**

**So yeah. Here it is!**

**Letter of the one-shot. C.  
- Cute, Chibi, Choppy, Crack.**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

It had been the third time this week the little pink haired pre-kunoichi had blew him and their other friends off for some reason that had to do with a certain name, that a certain someone hated…

A young Uchiha Sasuke sat with his arms cross and eyes furrowed disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go! Train hard!" A chirpy voice called out to her group of friends.

"Aww Sakura-chan! Why do you have to go again?" The blonde boy whined. His sparkly blue eyes and lips drooped down into a cute pout.

"Because… cause… I… emm..." She smiled cutely, widely. "Because I wanna go play with Kawa-kun!"

Sasuke's head jerked up at the name.

There she goes again.

Kawa-kun.

He spat those words in his head with distaste.

She was ditching training with him to go_ play _with 'Kawa-kun.'

'_Kun_' was _his_ suffix!!

She smiled sheepishly at the group.

"I'll see you at class tomorrow!" She called out before waving cheerfully and quickly turned around and sped off leaving a trial of dust behind her, short pale pink locks held with a red ribbon blowing back in the wind.

The raven boy jumped off the tree he was on and landed on his two feet with swift grace.

"Wow Sasuke-kun! That looked so cool!" The young Ino giggled admiring her secret crush.

"Hn…" Was all he said before he too promptly followed in the same direction as the cherry blossom girl.

"Sasuke-teme! Where are you going!?!" Naruto called out, but knowing that Sasuke didn't bother to listen he turned back to the gang and gave them a small shrug.

"I guess it's just us today! Ha! With Sasuke gone I'm definitely gonna win!"

"You wish idiot! Akamaru and I are!"

"What did you say!?"

"That's right we're gonna kick your butt!"

"Why you tffphth—"

"Ki-ki-ba kun st-stop teas-sing Na-na-ruto-ku-kun…"

"Troublesome…"

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke walked in the familiar footsteps to Sakura's house.

But… folks… Do not (I repeat) DO NOT get the poor Uchiha boy wrong…

No, no, no.

AND…

No. No. No. NO.

He was NOT going to _stalk_ her.

And again NO he wasn't even interested in why she had kept on bailing out on training… because of some _Kawa_ person… when she (he dare say) needed it the most!

And NO he was not angry or upset with the fact that since last week she hadn't even talked to him and asked to sit with him, have lunch with him, train with him and all those other fan-girly stuff she asks, at all!

He just wanted to make sure she was strong enough to pass the ninja exam so she wouldn't go crying to him when everyone else passed and she didn't!

Yes that's it!

And not after long he found himself in faced with her front door.

So what was he supposed to do now?

But then he heard Mrs Haruno's voice through the wooden barrier that separated them...

"Sakura-chan—"

"NO!" came her loud protest.

"But Sakura—"

"Mom, no means NO!" She tried again.

"Sakura please just-"

"No. Mom! I love Kawa the way he is!"

His eats perked up at the statement.

_SHE _LOVES_ KAWA?! _

He wasn't sure why he was clenching his fist, his knuckles turning white.

_WHO IS HE!?!_

He told himself it was because he's so happy he just lost a fan girl, but his mind was saying otherwise…

_WAIT UNTIL I SHARINGAN YOUR ASS. _

"I'm not trying to change him Sakura."

"Then just leave him alone!" It was then he, quietly let himself in, like he always did.

"I just want to trim his hair—Oh Hello Sasuke dear." Mrs Haruno trailed of finally noticing the agitated and boy with the scowl on his face.

"Hm? Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura burst, surprise, he was standing inside her house at that moment. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes at her, "long enough."

"Oh sorry. Hehe. Um…" She paused, not really knowing how to continue.

"Alright. I'll leave you two children alone now." Sakura's mom told them with a smile idly playing at her lips.

"We're not children anymore!" Sakura shouted and pouted in the direction of her mom, who just waved her off.

"What was that about?" he got straight to the case.

He wanted to know who had taken his place.

And he wanted to know NOW!

No. NO. Not because he cared. Well, he was just insulted because this _other boy_ couldn't be as great as a talented young Uchiha such as himself.

"What was what about?" She echoed not really sure what he meant.

"Who's Kawa?" He glared at her crossing his arms in front of his chest irritably.

"Oh him." She gave him a big, sweet smile, before saying, "He's my most favourite friend in the whole wide world!!" Sakura gestured her arms out widely, showing him how big her world was.

"Hn…"

_FAVOURITE FRIEND?_

And again that oddly unfamiliar feeling came rushing back.

But it was okay he reasoned with himself.

He _didn't_ want to be her _friend_ anyway!

"Yeah. I love him sooo much. He's super cute."

He shook his head. Cute as a '_bad_' word for boys. He must be a complete pansy!

"Hn."

_HEH. YEAH WELL IF'S HE'S SUPER CUTE THEN I'M SUPER SUPER CUTE! _

"Anyway, Sasuke why are you here?" Sakura pondered out loud.

"How long have you known him?" He asked instead.

"What? Oh you mean Kawa? We got to know each other just last week!" She smiled again.

It was weird. She always smiled when 'Kawa' was mentioned.

"Hn."

"Ne. Why aren't you training with the others?"

"How close are you guys?"

"Oh. We're like this." She giggled, twisting her middle and fore finger together, up high so he could see, and poked her tongue out playfully. "We tell each other everything. Well, I tell him everything."

". . ."

"Sasuke-kun? You still haven't answered me..." She reminded him.

"Where is he now?" He again, completely changed the topic.

"Kawa? He's in my room now." She told him truthfully.

His eyes widened.

"In your room?!" he demanded, almost shouting.

"Yeah, we sleep in the same room… I wanted him to sleep on my bed too… but that would've been weird…" She lightly giggled again. "Why does it matter?" She stopped and looked up at him with innocent green eyes.

He clenched his fists, this time, harder.

That same icky, heavy feeling dug deeper into the pits of his stomach.

"SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM?"

This time it slipped out from his mouth. The pink haired girl looked shocked. She's never seem him so… soo… _emotive_ before!

"_ON THE SAME BED?!"_

Did he sound jealous?

Because he wasn't!

Definitely not!

Sasuke was just looking out for her. I mean for all they know 'Kawa' could be a spy ninja from the sand village trying to kidnap Sakura and hold her for ransom… or… OR… hold her captive until Konoha admits defeat and proclaim that the Suna is the almighty ninja village and rules over all shinobi nation!

Hey, it COULD SO happen!

He snapped out of his thoughts when…

"Would you like to meet him?" She raised her eyebrows. Maybe he was so interested in 'Kawa' it was suddenly evoking emotion and feeling into him!

_Maybe this is his break through!_ She thought excitedly.

"Hn. No." He went back to his passive, calm self.

_Meet him and then beat the crap out of him. Yes. _

"Awww but you'd love him!" Sakura persisted.

"Hn. I wouldn't…"

She furrowed her eyebrows cutely. He looks… kinda… serious…

"Pretty pleeeease."

Her glossy emerald eyes twinkled high up at him. Her pink lips shaped into the most adorable pout he's never seen, with her hands clasped in a 'please' motion in front of her cutely pleading face.

How could he say no to that?

"Hn fine."

They slowly walked up the stairs.

"Wait here, I'll go and get him." she whispered quietly to him before disappearing behind the pale door.

A moment later she jumped back out… alone… with what seemed to be… a pillow… maybe?... in her hands.

He was confused.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked before a ball of fluff was pushed up to his face.

"Here he is!" She laughed as she rubbed the fury heap against his cheeks.

"Isn't he adorable!" She squealed, ruffling his soft hair. "Daddy got him for me last week! My mom said he's too fury and she wanted to trim his hair… but I love him just the way he is…" she cooed the small cuddly animal in her palm, her finger gently tickling the rodant.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. And oddly, that weird slightly painful feeling was gone…

_KAWA-KUN_ IS A STUPID LITTLE _HAMSTER_!?

But funnily enough the sensation resurfaced, when he saw Sakura rubbing the smiling animal against her own soft cheeks.

It's small beady eyes seemed to be silently mocking the proud Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at the orange and white covered hamster.

"Sasuke-kun meet Kawa-kun! Now we can all play together!" The small pet gave off an excited yelp as he heard his name being called from his cute master's lips.

He narrowed his eyes at the rodent, just that tiny bit more. He clenched his fist by his side. But then a sudden thought that sprung to mind, completely changed his expression…

His lips teased up into a smirked, slyly, almost cruelly.

_Oh we will play alright…_

Sakura blew softly against Kawa's fur, then smiled widely up at him.

A wicked glint clouded Sasuke's dark eyes.

Well, it looks like Sasuke-kun had some tough competition for Sakura-chan's affection!… and…

"Would Kawa like to play shuriken target?"

… and he will not lose!!

-

-

-

-

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N: Haha done! I know I know this was… ehh… -cough- well I still hope it was decent! The point was to have something posted on leap year day!!**

**And eck I dunno how old they are in this! Probably like 8-10, maybe? Anyways…**

**Leave a Review! Please&Thankyuu!**

29/02/08


End file.
